The credit score is an important indicator of a consumer's financial health. A consumer's credit score may impact availability and/or terms (e.g., interest rate) of such things as loan applications, rental applications, and real estate mortgages, as well as impacting the consumer's ability to find employment. Therefore, consumers have a substantial interest in monitoring and improving their credit scores.